


Scary

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Gilberti Riveresiana Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Child Death, Desert Island, Gen, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Monsters, Origin Story, Original Character-centric, Short, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: In the beginning, that all there was to Gilberti Riveresiana...
Series: Gilberti Riveresiana Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700908





	Scary

“Scary.”   
Thought the young Sun Cat  
“Scary” was all he could think

For the last two years of his six year old life, two years that have been filled with giant gnawing teeth, sleepless and foodless nights, the constant death of others, and relentless need to run from monsters and the pain they might cause;

'Scary Scary SCARY” was all his brain had time to fill itself with  
“The Pain is Scary, the Night is Scary, the Day is Scary, Monsters are Scary, Dying is Scary, Living is Scary!”  
These thoughts may have been the only thing that kept the young boy alive, as he was always the first to escape danger. Until the day he escaped right into more danger. It was a blessing for the rest of the tribe. They were going to escape in that direction as well. When they saw the dangerous beast hidden there, they left their quickfooted tribesman to play the role of bait without hesitation. The abandoned kitten watched as the others left his behind with looks of disappointment, indifference, and even one that may have been sadness. He couldn’t process those looks however, he could only think one thing

“This is scary”  
“This is scary”  
“This is scary”  
“This Is Scary”  
“This Is Scary”  
“This Is Scary”  
“This Is Scary”  
“THIS IS SCARY”  
“THIS IS SCARY”  
“THIS IS SCARY”  
“THIS IS SCARY”  
“THIS IS SCARY”  
“THIS IS SCA-”

Until his mind stopped thinking completely  
And the Scary Monster  
Was devoured by an even larger monster

The stunned child couldn’t even think. He had been saved. In all his time on the island, no one had ever been saved. It was always scary to be left to die. But he didn’t die, he was saved.   
And this Monster that Saved him

It wasn’t scary.  
For the first time in these long two years, there was a thought in the cat’s head other than scary. As he looked upon the Monster tearing apart the weaker one, he could only think one thing.

“Beautiful.”  
Gilberti couldn’t help but let that word out of his mouth.  
The entire time the large Monster feasted on the smaller one, Gilberti never looked away. And when it was done, it let out a mighty roar, that Gilberti could only interpret as an expression as satisfaction. He had eaten his fill.   
However, As it walked away, Gilberti noticed something. The smaller one, with chunks of it’s flesh torn out and bones shattered by the merciless jaws of hunger, 

was still alive.  
Barely able to twitch, it would surely die soon, but for now, it was still alive. A living Monster was still in front of him, but  
“....it’s… not scary?”

The dazed Seeker walked up slowly to the creature, as if possesed, grabbed one of the creatures shards of shattered bone, and stood over it  
“It’s not scary.”

He said it outloud this time. And after a moment of eerie silence  
“Shluk!”  
The sound of flesh being pierced unnaturally  
Gilberti stabbed the helpless Monster with the bone shard

“It’s not scary.”  
“Shluk!”  
“If it’s hurt, It’s not scary.”  
“Shluk!”  
“If it cries, It’s not scary.”  
“Shluk!”  
“If it bleeds, It’s not scary”  
“Shluk!”  
“If it’s fun, it’s not scary”  
“Shluk!”  
“If it’s fun, it’s not scary”  
“Shluk!”  
“It’s fun.”  
“Shluk!”  
“It’s fun.”  
“Shluk!”  
“It’s Fun.”  
“Shluk!”  
““It’s FUN.”  
“Shluk!”  
“Shluk! Shluk!”  
“Shluk! Shluk! Shluk!”  
“Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!”  
“Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaShluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!Shluk!HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!”

Gilberti finished off his “meal” the same way the Beautiful Monster did  
With a satisfied laugh.  
And stood before the unrecognizable mound of torn flesh and shattered bone.  
It was no longer Scary.


End file.
